


煮豆燃萁

by LandBelowTheWind



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childish Politics, Female Celegorm, Sibling's War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandBelowTheWind/pseuds/LandBelowTheWind
Summary: 《世界边缘》的后续，库茹芬与凯勒巩渐行渐远。
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Curufin | Curufinwë, Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Maeglin | Lómion, Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Oromë
Kudos: 3





	煮豆燃萁

**Author's Note:**

> OOC，玛丽苏性转三，提及欧三、三白。  
> 凯勒巩谈治国理政（不），儿戏政变。

东征的队伍在鲁恩内海一役后继续向前进发，直到高耸的山脉阻截了去路。当地昆迪称其为欧洛卡尼，但因语言不通，这一叫法仅为发音的记录，库茹芬私下认为是红色之意，但又觉得与蓝山之名对称得惊悚，便没有说出口。提耶科莫执意沿山脉寻找传说中的赫尔卡内海与奎维耶能湖，但军队思乡抗命，库茹芬也坚决反对，这才踏上返程的路。

库茹芬在归途中逐渐觉得空虚爬满心间。在维林诺时，他渴望辽阔的疆域、不受陈规制约的研究；在誓言催逼下，他疲于奔命，渴望早日了结；在向东征发时，他渴望向大敌的走狗复仇、探索未知的远方——现在，夙愿足偿的欣喜迅速消散，新的饥渴又悄然生长。他不是只懂锻造的工匠，他的足迹同样遍布恩多尔，他的战斗同样英勇无畏，他重新赢得的爱戴同样深入人心，他甚至更理性、更稳定、更懂得运用言语与头脑，他又何必总是做副将、做名义上的领主？提耶科莫归返后必不可能屈居林顿，他难道要再与她分享土地，处处操持谦让？

他暗中联络部将，在重重思虑中穿越荒野、解散佣兵，最后准备在越过迷雾山脉时行动。

绿野隘口，春草如绒。骑兵开路在前，大部队与辎重在后，他和提耶科莫与步兵同行，但因具是骑马，速度比步兵稍快，于是身边只有卫队跟随。库茹芬心中默算前进的速度，山谷最狭窄处已近，他原定在那里制服提耶科莫的亲卫，战斗将临的兴奋让他浑身紧绷。

他的马忽地挨了一鞭子，向前窜去，他几要拔剑，回头却看见提耶科莫挑着眉冲他笑，平日鹰隼般的目光好像也染上了春意。 **怎么了，** **Curvo** **？** 她的声音里带着旧时游猎归来的懒散， **紧张什么？我们在满载回乡呀** 。

她歪了歪头，状似漫不经心地乱唱起来，引发一阵善意的哄闹： **春日归何处？不见踪迹使人愁苦。若是有人知道春光去处，快将它唤来我同住！**

归处。时间的归处。怀疑在他的灵魂间剧烈增长，他当真的要独自面对这广袤的大地？他的世界一直在不断膨胀，书房工坊，提力安城，维林诺，阿门洲，贝烈瑞安德，最后竟扩展至整块中洲大陆。渡海时父亲果决凌厉，他无暇多想；但日后在大敌的毒雾里，在遍布死亡的焦土上，在无望的溃败之时，在决议是否东征的混乱之际，是谁与他同在，是谁缓解了茫茫未来带给他的焦虑恐惧？

何物是衡常？何处是归乡？父亲在去往流放地的路上对他微笑，像块燃烧的冰： **不要怕，我最爱思虑的孩子，有家人在的地方就是家** 。与这无垠的空间与无尽的时间相比，他拥有的是何等微薄。权力与手足，哪个更能填满他的虚无？若是现在放弃，他们是否还能回归往日的亲密？

有人笑她，咱们统帅诗作得不行、歌唱得没调，就是野心不小，连春天都掐着不愿放手。

他到底没有行动，他的兵士与将领在喧嚷中越发显得不安局促，但他没有行动。他浑浑噩噩的，在周遭的欢声与和煦的暖风中回到了埃利阿多，始终能够感到提耶科莫的视线。

库茹芬被卫兵押着，走进主帐。

他被锁在柴房半年有余，现下只觉思维和语言全都锈钝不堪，心绪在不安与笃定间摇摆。这是他在金棕河被捆进船舱后第一次见到提耶科莫，她倚在榻上，正翻看一本巨大的家谱。帐内没有旁人，只有那个做过奴隶的昆迪侍奉在书桌旁，整理混乱的桌面。

他俯身行礼，提耶科莫砰地合上了大书，直起身体。“有传言说你对我不满，想要另立门户；有人更过分，说你想让我消失，做唯一的统帅。”

库茹芬觉得皮肤潮湿，不知是冷汗还是空气中水气太重。“对不起，姐姐，对不起，”他缓缓沉下重心，跪倒在她面前，“对不起让您伤心难过……我的傲慢确实给旁人制造了假象，我也不该在背后对您时出微词，但传言毕竟只是传言，您要是相信，我也没有办法……”

提耶科莫嗤笑。“你现在当然没有办法。不过好消息是，说过这样无耻闲话的人并不多，但都很奇妙地集中在你的卫队，所以我重编了你的部署，让那些嚼舌根的家伙永远不要出现在费诺里安的领地。”她站起身，在他旁边踱步，“据说你还讨厌我总是不参考你的意见，那我现在就问问你：如此恶人离间你我，这样处理不过分吧？”

他没费什么力气就让双眼湿润起来：“怎么会，您真是太仁慈了，诺多回到中洲后并非没有死刑。”

“像亲爱的欧洛德瑞斯一样仁慈？”

库茹芬不敢接话，避开了她的目光。

提耶科莫又坐回榻边，双肘支在膝上，身体前倾，凑近他的脸。“还有最后一件事不太清楚，但我想听你亲口说。泰尔佩林夸呢，他知道这些吗？”

他瞬间慌张起来。他不知道他们具体在哪里，只是通过山脉的轮廓与气候觉出离林顿很近，她已经打下林顿了吗？她抓到泰尔佩了吗？他被关押的时候，并不总是能够得到食物，饥饿有时会让他陷入没由来的恐惧，让他觉得喝下的水是泰尔佩的血、吃下的面包是泰尔佩的肉，他的好孩子……

他笑得勉强而僵硬：“怎么会呢，泰尔佩要知道了不得再和我断绝关系，他在林顿也说不太上话——”

她面上没有表情，垂下的目光里自有一种天然的冷酷。“是吗？他可是在暮暗湖畔与加拉德瑞尔夫妇迎接我们呢。”

库茹芬浑身冰冷，觉得自己好像已经死了。“请您见谅，是我刚才没有说清楚，我在……隘口前送去过信鹰，但只是简单描述情况，毕竟我们辎重多、人员庞杂，又不了解河间的人类，若有熟人护送比较稳妥。泰尔佩留在暮暗湖，没有再南下，大概已是思量后的避嫌，至于加拉——”

提耶科莫霍然站起身，戴着印戒的手把库茹芬的脸打得歪到了一边。“你这避重就轻的混账，你要是真敢把他扯进来——我的亲人还有谁——”

她的胸膛剧烈起伏，低声叱骂着，库茹芬听不清，也不想听清。曾经的奴隶奉上酒杯，提耶科莫一气饮尽，把杯子和余酒都摔在地上，结果却呛到了自己，那昆迪顺着她的背，慢慢说着些什么。库茹芬好像沉入了深海，耳边都是嗡鸣，无数情绪离他都十分遥远，只是怔怔看着那一高一矮的两人，觉得迈格林好会卖乖。

库茹芬上次见迈格林还是在医疗帐篷，医官正和他讨论治疗方案，他后背的伤痕粘连相当严重，肩胛都因此无法自如活动。他记得那个小东西悄悄凑近，密谋般问他： **凯勒巩大人好像不太喜欢我？** 他那时回答， **你可以不这么……顺从** ， **你和她作对，她会生气，甚至可能打人，但会更喜欢你。** 他声音更小了： **你怎么知道得这么清楚？是你总这么干还是看别人亲身试过？** 库茹芬觉得这话很冲，但是倒有他母亲的神采，就开了个玩笑糊弄过去了。

他暗自苦笑，真是希望谋反也能被提耶科莫的叛逆天性所欣赏。

库茹芬感到自己的脸被捧住了，惊得瞬间由记忆返回现实。提耶科莫蹲在他面前，眼下带着泪痕。“你真是混账，我没有其他亲人了啊。”

带着体温的内侧戒圈仍然凉于滚烫的面颊，库茹芬觉得血液里的屈辱与恐惧玻璃碴似的在她掌下咯吱摩擦，两人相对无言了一阵，帐里静得能够听到外面的风声。

然后，提耶科莫吻了他。

软热的舌尖舔开嘴唇，扫过齿冠，温柔得几乎让库茹芬发痒。他发现她的睫毛与头发一样，具是带着金色光泽的银白，簇拥在眼睛周围，仿佛面上落了雪。借着如此亲密无间的姿态，提耶科莫侵入了他的脑海，猫扑蝴蝶般状似随意地四处翻检，轻捷跃过他身与心的轨迹，看着他给泰尔佩写信，听着他与部下交谈，感受他的空虚，品尝他的不甘，称量他的信任，揉捏他的爱——库茹芬在强烈的异物感中强迫自己摊开灵魂，又在裸露的恐慌中试图触碰她的思绪。

……他用她的躯体看到也是感到罗米恩双股内侧的生长纹好像涟漪的银波，抵进的手指受着肌肉挤压挽留，却因甬道过于润湿而滑出体外……

库茹芬觉得耳朵尖都要烧起来了，她竟然用这种的东西遮蔽头脑！突如其来的尴尬让他松懈了最后的抵抗，提耶科莫长驱而入，搅得他的脑子好像遭了贼的家，狼藉得只余一片呆傻。他缓了好一阵儿，等到迈格林偷偷看他，才意识到自己一直在细碎呻吟。

他觉得浑身脱力，也不再费心维持仪态，就地瘫在地毯上。“我没有骗你吧，姐姐。就是……就是那种下山的失落感让我发疯。”

提耶科莫哼了一声。“没用的东西。泰尔佩比你强多了，他至少知道把脑子用在正地上。”库茹芬见她话里带了点微妙的恨铁不成钢，也有些放下心来。

她招呼迈格林取来一个绒匣子，让他把内里的东西戴在她头上。

那是顶黄金月桂花冠。漏入帐篷的阳光映在上面，亮得好像一轮日环。库茹芬仍然迟钝的大脑缓慢地运作起来，过了好一会儿才意识到这是胜利游行的装扮。他有些讽刺地想，这也不怪他，毕竟他们几百年都没有过彻底的大胜了。

“怎样？罗米恩打的。”

 **毫无技术含量，用铂金和钻石会和灰眼睛更配。** “很复古。”

她笑着给他们两人倒了酒，库茹芬接过杯子，没有喝。他记起索伦消逝的那个夜晚，提耶科莫站在缭绕的烟雾中，举着剑向她的追随者高呼，正如逆风搏斗的火焰：神明已死，我们的未来由我们掌控；神明已死，我们的世界由我们创造！当场的所有人都心知肚明，死去的神明不只有堕落的爱努。

神明已死，她要把什么作为战利品送给人民？神明已死，她又要向哪位神明献上祭品？

“我在这场漫长战争中最大的功绩就是使其终结，魔影的消退就是我对所有大敌之敌的馈赠。”提耶科莫和他交谈时总是能猜中他的想法，“我要献给他欧洛卡尼的雪、蛮荒森林的土、鲁恩内海的盐，我要告诉他，他的骏马所踏足过的大地，我尽力去过了。”

他们都知道“他”所指为谁，库茹芬实在不理解他姐姐飘忽不定的虔诚，便转移话题道：“林顿呢？林顿会让你在家门口炫耀武功？”

“炫耀武功？我不光要炫耀武功，我要在这里建城，就像所有伟大的埃尔达王与他们的城市！但在此之前，我要让吉尔-加拉德看看我的实力。林顿不足为惧，但我们离开得确实太久了。”她说得兴奋，又在帐里绕圈子，“我们不断将沿途征收的财富送回林顿，除了少数多瑞亚斯与港口遗民，有哪个年轻昆迪真情实意憎恨我们？安宁的甜美会让林顿畏惧武力，常年向我们输送援军又让林顿人力衰竭。

“但我也不想让亲爱的至高王恐慌。”她按住他的肩膀，“我会提前派出使者与他商谈建城事宜，并请他祝福我和罗米恩即将缔结的婚姻。”

库茹芬从前大概会为这样异想天开的决定震惊愤怒，但他现在只是觉得疲倦，不想管提耶科莫到底是旧情未了还是单纯地色令智昏。他看了眼迈格林，那年轻人家具一样沉默，好像丝毫不知他们在谈论他。

真是很难相信他是伊瑞皙的孩子，他会在旁人希望他笑的时候恰到好处地笑，而诺多的白公主何曾顺遂过他人心意？伊瑞皙常年衣着冷肃，但她的嬉笑怒骂比任何浓艳的色彩都要鲜活。

“您又看见美人就走不动路了。”

“不光看了。”她语气里的快乐几乎抑制不住。

库茹芬觉得刻薄话就挤在槽牙后边，忍得他腮帮子都咬酸了。提耶科莫见他憋得难受，轻笑道：“也不尽然。我失去的太多，得到的又太少，我就是要把想要的都拿到手。我知道要是结婚，哪怕最卑微的清白昆迪都比他合适，但谁知道以后会是什么样子，我不管代价。”

他想说现在与那时不同了，我们可以向前看了，又觉得他们当真有值得展望的未来？最后连他自己也弄不清到底是在反驳什么。“你当初说他自由了，和你结婚也算是自由？”

“提力安的每一枚铁币上都铸着仁爱、幸福、自由，父亲说这是对奥力赠言的编造式翻译。我不知道制造者本人是怎么解释这些词的，但我问过森林之主何为自由。那是建城几年来着？就是父亲与诺洛芬威叔叔矛盾陡增的时候，他那时还从未明说过要回中洲，但已经在四处寻访老人、收集有关大迁徙的传说了……哈，你肯定比我更清楚。提力安的条条框框太多，在他那里我才觉得无拘无束，但我没蠢到以为父亲是在渴望祖先居住过的蛮荒自然；我只是看出他和我一样，都在企图寻找某种自由。

“你知道，我和父亲交流起来总是很费劲，于是我就去找了他。他带我前往南方，在干燥的原野上观察年迈的巨虎。我们看着它长齿脱落，追不上猎物，又无处伏击，最终饿死。然后他告诉我，它是它们中的最后一只了。他说，顺从埃尔达的规则就会在聚落中感到自由，顺从自然的规则就会在天地间感到自由，若是不满于现状、盲目逃离，就会像它们一样，在不适于族群生长的地方逐渐衰落。

“我那时就觉得他根本不懂对自由的渴望，或者说维拉就不懂我们想要追求什么——他们不懂我们自以为追求的、希望追求的、实际上追求的可能是完全不同的东西。现在看来，我大概领悟得比父亲还早。”

库茹芬直觉自己不应该在这个敏感问题上插话，但他等了很久，提耶科莫都没有继续说下去的意思，他只好硬着头皮提问：“所以你后来就不常去找他了？”

她仍然沉默着，直到库茹芬又开始觉得不安，才开口道：“他说的或许是对的，不，不如说维拉从不欺骗，但他让我觉得自己很可笑。自以为逃出了樊笼，不过却是匍匐在更隐秘的规则之下。”

“就像你想对罗米恩做的。” **就像伊瑞皙。**

她大笑起来，月桂花冠枝叶震颤。“没错！没错！原来总是觉得神明傲慢，现在我操控起他人命运来，却觉得真是身心舒畅。”她抚上迈格林的肩头，带着让库茹芬毛骨悚然的喜悦与深情，“你不会给快饿死的人吃宴席，我的保护对当前的罗米恩而言完全足够。”

 **可怜的孩子** 。“即使不考虑他的个人幸福，你也没法和迈格林缔结婚姻。他的名声比我们还不如，我们至少还算……戴罪立功了。” **我们至少不会出门就碰见仇家，但嫖过他的人遍地都是，刚多林遗民会藏在他床底下杀他** 。

“这就是我派出林顿的使者要做的第三件事：请求吉尔-加拉德承认罗米恩是他的继承人。他是个杂种，大概也不会介意做个便宜爹。”

库茹芬恨死自己有时候嘴比脑子快：“这和抢他的王位有什么区别。”

提耶科莫耸肩。“这就需要我的使者能言善辩、陈明利害了。”

刚刚坦白思绪带来的轻松迅速从他体内流失，他觉得自己像被放干了血的猎物。“我就是那个使者。”

她微笑起来，但笑意并未达到眼睛。“如果你同意的话。”

“你自以为在追求权力，但实际是在追求毁灭。”

“这不是使者该考虑的问题。”

“如果我无法说服吉尔-加拉德呢？”

“次一级的条件也不是不能接受。但不要害怕，我的军队会在你身后。”

**如果交涉失败，她的军队将进驻林顿，不管我的死活。**

“灰港呢？”

她叹了口气，“我们只是满载归乡呀。”

“去吧，Curvo，林顿的冬天很美，浓白的海雾会在金绿的山谷间翻涌。”她向他举杯，“我依然信任你，为了我们同出一源的、永远饥渴的灵魂。”

**她信任我的能力，但不再信任我的心了。**

库茹芬再次躬身行礼，退出了主帐。

**Author's Note:**

> 向所有浪费生命读完的好奇网友道歉（合掌）  
> 铁币铭文是哈德良回忆录里的  
> 三开头唱的歌是魔改的黄庭坚清平乐·春归何处


End file.
